Il pleure dans mon cœur
by MademoiselleDOG
Summary: Sirius a un dernier détour à faire avant de retrouver le rat. Il pleure dans mon coeur comme il pleut sur la ville, le triste chant de Verlaine se mélange au bruit doux de la pluie et résonne dans la tête du chien comme une vieille chanson d'amour dont on aurait oublié la mélodie.


Juste un petit quelque chose que j'ai voulu faire sur Sirius. Je suis tombée sur un fanART magnifique de Padfoot qui se recueillait sur la tombe de James et j'ai voulu écrire là-dessus. J'avais le poème de Verlaine en tête, _Il pleure dans mon coeur_, et je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas tenter une sorte de _poetryfic_ ? Je vois partout des songfics et je n'ai jamais vu de _poetryfic_ alors j'ai voulu me tester à ce genre. Je reprends tout le poème dans ma fic (parties en italique) mais j'ai modifié plusieurs vers pour que ça colle à Sirius, car Verlaine décrit une langueur qu'il ne comprend pas alors que Sirius, lui, souffre pour une raison précise : le deuil de James et Lily.

Je ne m'attends à rien avec ce texte, c'est plus pour rendre un petit hommage à Sirius que je l'ai écrit. Pour intégrer les magnifiques vers de Verlaine, et m'amuser à les modifier. C'était intéressant, je me testerais sûrement à nouveau à ce genre-là haha. Si jamais ça vous tente, n'hésitez pas à le lire et me dire ce que vous en pensez (ainsi que de cette idée de "poetryfic").

Encore une fois, c'est à **Laura** que vont tous mes remerciements :) Que ferais-je sans toi ? Je me le demande bien.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Il pleure dans mon coeur**

Je trotte comme un fou, sous la pluie. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, que j'ai un but précis et qu'il me faudrait plutôt me concentrer sur ma tâche. Trouver le rat. Et le tuer. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je dois le voir. Lui dire au revoir. Une dernière fois au moins.

_Il pleure dans mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville_

Ma vision se brouille ; je ne perçois plus où se posent mes pattes, où mon chemin me mène. Seul mon instinct d'animal me guide. Azkaban est encore frais dans ma tête et je frissonne.

Est-ce Azkaban qui me fait cet effet ou de te savoir si loin de moi ?

Une odeur nauséabonde emplit mes narines, et je ne peux m'empêcher de geindre. Tu n'es plus très loin désormais. Je le sens. Je ralentis. Je ne veux pas. C'est trop dur pour moi, James.

_Oh, tant de douleur qui assaille mon cœur !_

Je reprends ma course, au pas cette fois.

Les nuages se sont un peu éclaircis, la brise légèrement adoucie. Mais la pluie continue de couler, impénétrable, insondable. Regarde comment il pleure le ciel, lui aussi.

Et la voilà. Ta tombe. Votre tombe.

Je n'ai jamais vu spectacle plus triste.

_Ô bruit doux de la pluie, par terre et sur les toits. Pour un cœur sans abri, Ô le chant de la pluie…_

La nuit a commencé à tomber, lentement. Et vous êtes là, face à moi.  
Mes amis. Mes amours.  
James et Lily Potter.

Oh, mon petit Cornedrue. Où es-tu ? Tout cela, ce n'était pas prévu. On aurait dû vieillir ensemble, tu sais, on se vantait d'ailleurs chacun d'être celui qui vieillirait le mieux. On avait même fait un pari. Tu as une dette envers moi, petit frère, car je sais que j'aurais gagné.

Merlin, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça. Je te déteste, James, je te déteste d'avoir cru que tu pouvais t'en aller sans moi, me laisser seul ici.

Tu dois bien rire là-haut, à me voir si pitoyable. Est-ce que c'est beau, le paradis ? Est-ce que tu y es en paix avec Lily ? Est-ce que tu penses à nous ?

Est-ce que tu penses à moi ?

_Il pleure à foison, dans ce cœur qui s'écœure._

J'ai vu Harry toute à l'heure. Ce beau bébé, le tien, celui dont je n'ai pas su m'occuper. Il te ressemble tellement, c'en est affolant. Merlin... c'est si dur de savoir qu'il n'aura jamais la chance de vous connaître, Lily et toi. Il a grandi orphelin. Et tout ce temps que j'ai perdu en prison...  
Culpabilité rongeante.  
Rongeante.  
Rongeur.

James, je te jure que je tuerai le rat.

_Quelle dure trahison. Mon deuil n'est qu'émotion._

Il est loin le temps des rires et des joies, si loin. Tout s'est brusquement assombri. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je point souri ? Je crois que la dernière fois, c'était chez vous. A la maison. Et Harry sur son balai.

Ce jour-là James, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'ai dû m'accrocher à ce souvenir pour ne pas que les Détraqueurs s'en emparent. J'ai bien bataillé, tu vois. Tes cheveux étaient dressés comme à l'accoutumance, tout en fouillis - Lily était d'ailleurs désespérée à l'idée que Harry en hérite. Tu étais heureux, James, tellement heureux. Et j'étais heureux, moi aussi, de te voir ainsi, heureux. Le rire léger de Lily résonnait dans toute la pièce. Il faisait beau dehors. On avait décidé, le temps d'une journée, d'oublier la menace ambiante. C'était le tout premier anniversaire de Harry. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil tapait et le bonheur régnait. Un vrai et pur bonheur, rien de forcé comme c'était le cas depuis la guerre. Harry volait, volait et Lily criait, et toi, tu étais hilare. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai eu l'occasion de vous voir tous les trois.

Si seulement j'avais su, je t'aurais dit à quel point je t'aimais.

_C'est bien la pire peine, et bien le pire émoi... perdre son capitaine._

Les mardis après-midi chez Rosmerta et toi et moi qui nous battions pour ses beaux seins, les pleines lunes à gambader en ta compagnie, magnifique cerf, Phœnix des hôtes de ces bois, et les fous rires en cours d'Histoire de la magie, notre concours de lancer d'objet à travers le corps de Binns, ce jour si merveilleux où tu m'as accueilli chez toi, où j'ai eu une famille pour la première fois de ma vie...

James, tu étais tout pour moi.

_Mon cœur a tant de peine._

* * *

Cette nuit-là, la longue et inconsolable plainte du chien résonna en terribles hurlements dans le village de Godric's Hollow.


End file.
